To Change the Future
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: The Jedi Council, as of the Clone Wars, received a mysterious box, inside the box, is the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Jedi and Count Dooku, must learn all about these events, in order to avert the doom looming over them. Canon and Legends mixing.


**To Change the Future**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SW, Disney does.**

 **Well, my followers and new readers, this is something I have been wanting to do for a while now, and let me just say, this will be my greatest challenge. I will explain more at the end. Now, on to the show.**

Master Yoda and Master Windu were utter confused at the enormous package that was delivered to the Temple, addressed to the Jedi Council. What they couldn't figure out was why did this package come, and who sent it, as they didn't order anything. "I don't sense anything wrong with it, but I don't trust it." Mace said. Yoda, being curious and cautious, poked the box with his gimer stick. Then, they noticed the datapad that was stuck to the top of the box. Yoda grabbed it, and read it:

To the Jedi Council as of the time of the Clone Wars,

In this box is everything you need to know to prevent what shall come if the current course stays, it contains the past, the present and the future, as it will come to pass, if nothing is changed. Even though Master Yoda, you say that the future is always in motion, this one is set in stone if nothing is done. Before you open this box, gather the following people, as they are the most important:

Master Yoda (yourself)

Master Mace Windu

Master Obi-wan Kenobi

Master Plo Koon

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi

Master Adi Gallia

Master Saesee Tiin

Master Shaak Ti

Master Luminara Unduli

Master Aayla Secura

Knight Anakin Skywalker

Padawan Ahsoka Tano

Padawan/Knight Barriss Offee

Clone Captain Rex

Clone Commander Cody

Senator Padme Amidala

Senator Bail Organa

Droid Duo C-3PO and R2-D2

Sith Lord Count Dooku

Supreme Droid Commander General Grievous

Once these beings have been gathered, open the box and learn everything. Doing so will ensure the survival of both the Jedi Order and the Republic. Now, you might be wondering why two of you major enemies were on that list, well, think of it this way, if they are there, you can watch them, also, Dooku will serve as a link to the what the Separatists are up to, and what the Sith are planning, so question him a lot, but be somewhat nice with him, and Grievous is mostly going to be there so that you can keep an eye on him.

With regards, a Shaman of the Whills.

P.S. Do not trust the Supreme Chancellor with any of this, only convince him of a need for an armistice.

Yoda finished reading the datapad, with wide eyes, 'The Whills sent us this box? Why during this time of war? Yoda thought, he turned to face Windu.

"What is it, who sent it?" Windu asked Yoda.

"Sent by a Shaman of the Whills, it was." Yoda told him.

"The Ancient Order of the Whills? Really, well, what did they send us?" He asked.

"The Past, the Present, and the Future, as it will occur, supposedly, if changed, nothing is." Yoda told him.

"Okay then, well, let us open it then and learn what they are trying to warn us about." Mace said as he reached for the box.

"Wait, gather everyone first we must, as the note said," Yoda pointed out, handing the list to Windu.

"The Whills want us to learn about whatever is in there with our enemy, why?" Mace asked, after reading the list.

"Know not do I, but call him, I will." Yoda said standing from his chair.

"Thankfully, most of the people on this list are here on Coruscant. I will notify everyone of this and get some more chairs set up." Mace said

"Good, then get to the bottom of this mystery, we shall." Yoda said as the two parted ways.

Master Yoda hobbled his way to his quarters, when he got there, he activated his holoprojector, using an old frequency to contact Count Dooku.

Dooku sat at his desk in his castle on Serenno, fingers posed in a tent, as if the Count was in some form of meditation, when his holoprojector chimed, believing it to be his Master, Lord Sidious, he stood from his chair, and kneeled as hit the answer button, bowing his head "Master," Dooku greeted.

Instead of hearing the signature greeting, of 'Lord Tyranus,' he instead heard. "My fallen padawan, expecting someone else, were you?" Dooku's head snapped up to see the hologram of Master Yoda looking down at him.

Rising from the floor, and sitting back in his chair, "My old master, how odd of you to contact me, have you called to try to convince me to return to the light, to come back to the Order?"

"No, but try that, I should, nearly worked once in person, did it not?" Dooku did not respond to that. "Anyway, called to invite you, I have." Dooku's eyebrow arched.

"Invite me to what?" In Dooku's head, he wondered if this was going to be some elaborate trap that the old Jedi cooked up.

"A package we received, the sender wants you to join us when we open it and learn the secrets it has delivered to us," Yoda told him.

"And just who is this sender?" Dooku inquired.

"A Shaman of the Whills." Yoda answered. Dooku's eyes widened, even if he has shunned some of his Jedi training for that of the Sith, he still respected the legend of the Whills.

"The Whills, well that changes things, I assume you want me to come to the Temple, then?" Dooku's mood seemed to shift.

"Yes, greet you, I will, and tell your armies to stand down, a temporary ceasefire, this will be." Yoda answered.

"Very well, if your clone troopers will stand down, then the droid army will too." Dooku agreed to the armistice.

"Very good, oh and bring General Grievous with you. See you in a few days, my old padawan." Yoda cut transmission.

Dooku leaned back in his chair, thinking about how he was going to convince Grievous to come with him, and then there was the Separatist Council, Separatist Parliament, and his master to deal with. Then a thought struck him, 'Maybe I can use this knowledge to help me overthrow Lord Sidious.' Thankfully, Grievous was on Serenno right now, so Dooku opened his comlink channel with Grievous, "General, I require your presence for something important, meet me at my ship."

"Yes, my lord" Grievous responded.

Next, he called Nute Gunray, "Viceroy, an urgent matter has arisen, and I demand you and the rest of the Separatist Council temporarily shut down our battle droids.

Gunray was astonished, "But, my lord, we are at war, are we not?"

"A temporary armistice, Viceroy, and I have it on good authority that the Republic will stand down as well." Dooku told him.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Count." Gunray ended his end of the transmission.

Dooku sat back a moment, he had a thought, 'Some of the tactical droids might have a problem with the shutdown command, well that is Gunray's problem." He then quickly sent a message to all of the Senators that were a part of the Confederacy, saying that the CIS and the Republic were in a temporary armistice and that no one needs to worry with the droids shutting down. Then, he stood up, grabbed his cloak, summoned his lightsaber to him, and headed down to his hanger.

Grievous was waiting for him, somewhat impatiently, as he approached, Grievous asked him, "Two things, One, where are we going, two, why are all of the battle droids shut down?"

Dooku answered him, "A temporary armistice, General, and we are headed to Coruscant."

As they walked up the ramp, and sat down, after Dooku gave instructions to his droid pilot, Grievous questioned, "Coruscant? Has Lord Sidious summoned us?"

"No, he hasn't, and to honest General, I would rather not get him involved, unless it is absolutely necessary." Grievous tilted his head a bit in confusion. "You will see in time, General. For now, just sit there." Grievous crossed his arms, in annoyance at how vague Dooku was being.

 _Meanwhile, back on Coruscant,_

Master Yoda, having just called his fallen padawan, was on his way to speak to Chancellor Palpatine. 'Note said not to trust him with any info related to this event, hard that will be," the old Jedi thought, arriving at the Senate, he was quickly escorted into Palpatine's office.

"Master Yoda," Palpatine greeted, looking up from what seemed like proposal to be brought before the Senate, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today, our meeting isn't for a few days?" The dark lord in disguise asked him.

"An urgent matter has arisen, Chancellor, one that requires a temporary ceasefire between the Republic and Separatists." Yoda told him.

Palpatine's eyebrow arched, "Really? Do tell, what is this matter?" he inquired.

"Unfortunately, we know not what it is, as it just came up, however, take some time to resolve, I think it will," Yoda was purposefully being vague, and Palpatine knew it, but he went along with it.

"Well, I don't know if the Separatists would allow such a thing to occur." Palpatine remarked.

"Spoken with Count Dooku already, have I, agreed to it, he has." Yoda told him.

"Really? Well then, take as much time as you need, Master Yoda, keep me informed as what you discover." Palpatine said.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Yoda turned and left. As the Jedi Grand Master left, Palpatine's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he slipped into his true, dark persona.

Hitting his comlink to Sate Pestage, "Sate, hold all of my appointments, and calls, I must attend to something."

"Yes, your excellency." Pestage answered, knowing full well what that meant. Palpatine gathered a few things from his office and headed to the Works district.

 **Yes, it will be one of those stories where the Jedi Council watches the movies, but it will be much more. As I said before, this will be my greatest challenge in the entire time I have been on this site, as it won't just be the six saga movies, but it will also have TCW and Rebels and almost all the old pre-Disney take over Expanded Universe, and also contributing to this is that I have the task of trying to mold everything so that it fits together, both "Canon" and "Legends." Oh boy.**

 **Now, I have an idea as how to produce this story and get around the site's rules, as I don't want to completely butcher the novels, and such. I will elaborate in the next chapter.**

 **To be honest, for a long time, I didn't know which era to set this story, as back in the day I thought maybe place it during the time of the New Republic, and that Luke and Leia would learn of their parents, but I decided on the Clone Wars as many more things can be changed.**

 **Wish me luck, I going to need it. The Emperor of the Multiverse is out. Peace.**


End file.
